A Simpsons Valentine
by Moose154
Summary: Homer and Marge look back over their photo album in the future.


Homer and Marge Simpson sat on their old couch in the nursing home with a photo album in their lap.

"Can you believe all that had happened over the years? Bart graduating? Lisa becoming president? Maggie becoming a rock star and selling 20 platinum?" Marge asked her husband, resting her hand on the cover of the album. Homer set his hand over hers.

"Indeed. What a life." He gently opened the book, revealing just a couple of names written in fancy script with heart stickers around them. "Camp See-A-Tree and Camp Land-A-Man?"

"I wanted to start from the very beginning, when we met for the very first time."

"We didn't even know who the other was, though."

"But we do now, so I put in a page to reflect that." Marge looked down shyly. "And I wanted to have something so we can remember even when we're too old to remember our kids' names."

"I could never forget you."

"Aww, Homie." The page was flipped. It was a separate page for each of them as teenagers. Marge had her hair to her shoulders and was holding several books in her arms. Homer had all his hair still and was wearing sunglasses, side by side with Barney Gumble. The next page showed them first in their Prom clothes, Marge with Archie and Homer looking sad and alone.

"Remember how you tutored me in French?"

"So you could ask me to the Prom? And when you actually said so, I broke it off and went with Archie?"

"Uh, I just wanted to impress you and uh,"

"I drove you home after the event."

"And I fixed your dress strap with my corsage."

"Yeah…" Marge flipped the page, showing said corsage. "I kept it."

"Oh Marge…" Flip.

The next page showed them with their arms around each other, and a picture of Barney with his own High School sweetheart, Chloe Talbot. Flip. Marge in her wedding dress, heavily pregnant with Bart and with a wedding cake saying 'To A Whale of A Wife.'

"Haha. I remember that one. It sucked. That's why I decided to have it redone for our anniversary that one year."

"I wished you had told me we were divorced though. And we ended up having to redo it because Reverend Lovejoy didn't have a decree at the time."

"Uh, yeah."

"And too bad about Kurt and Luanne's divorce."

"But at least they got back together?" Flip. They reached Bart's baby pictures, including one where he was flushing Homer's keys down the toilet. Again. Flip. Toddler Bart glaring at his new baby sister, Lisa spelling out supercalifragilisticexpialidocious with her blocks, Bart riding a tricycle. Flip. "Bart was such a handful, wasn't he?"

"They turned out ok, didn't they? I mean Lisa became the first vegetarian president of the United States and Bart eventually went to law school and became a Supreme Justice."

"And Maggie became a mega rockstar."

"She played Kurt's song over and over again when they discovered the tape. I had it stuck in my head for weeks!"

"The song wasn't that bad…"

"Yes, the song wasn't. But Kurt singing it was."

"Mmmm." Flip. Marge paused. Remember this conversation?"

"Do I,"

 _"Where are all Maggie's' baby pictures?"_

 _"….uh, they're in storage?"_

 _"The storage unit burned down in the fire!" Marge looked ready to cry. "We have no more pictures of Maggie?!"_

 _"Uh, don't worry Marge. We do. Um. Just wait right here . Berightback."_

 _"You ran all the way to the power plant just to get Maggie's baby pictures."_

Homer groaned at the memory. "I was sweating more than a pig. I think I lost like 10 pounds that day."

"You ate more than enough to catch back up. "

"And it was all worth it, just to see you smile."

"Aww." They kissed, Homer turning the page. Their trips to various places, including an island where dinosaurs were found, the first time aliens came to conquer Earth, the rise of the monkeys to become the overlords (after destroying the alien fleet), Maggie on the bar at Moe's', rocking out on an electric guitar her dad had bought her for her birthday, Lisa showing off her Acceptance Letter to Yale and Harvard, and a picture of the two of them that had apparently been ripped in half at some point.

Homer gently laid a hand on the picture. "I missed you the whole time."

"I was frustrated with you not taking anything seriously."

"I promised to never drink again."

"For the millionth time. I told you to give it up and to take counseling seriously this time."

"And I did. That chimp was a bitch though."

"True. But it did us good. We worked on our marriage changed for the better."

"Giving up alcohol was horrible. I asked Barney to knock me out if I ever went into Moe's Tavern and got a beer."

"Did he?"

"Yep. Punched me right out."

"He'd been going sober for years before hand. I'm sure he understood."

"He understood alright. The time I spent at his apartment, drunker than an Irishman was more than enough incentive for him."

"Mmmm." Marge flipped the page, showing Maggie graduating high school and college, Bart in his Supreme Justice robes, Lisa marrying Millhouse and having Zia, the birth of Bart's sons, the apes being overthrown by the houseplants, Millhouse in the hospital with his allergies, the aliens crash landing and wiping out the dinosaurs, Bart divorcing his wife, Zia graduating high school and attending Cambridge, Bart's' sons reconciling with their father, Moe reopening his bar with a variety of non-alcoholic beverages with his partner Barney, Mr. Burns finally returning to the nuclear plant, Bart's sons graduating high school and attending colleges on Mars and Jupiter respectively, Zia getting married and having triplets, Bart with his new grandkids, a campaign for human rights at the new capital of the former United States Gfgreq94, Mr. Burns funeral, Lenny and Carl reopening the nuclear plant, and one last picture.

It was a single gravestone with Bart, Lisa and Margaret Simpson standing behind it, their own kids as teens crowded around them. On the right was a gravestone with Abraham and Mona Simpson engraved on it. On the left: Jacqueline and Clancy Bouvier, to the further left, Selma and Patty Bouvier. The gravestone had two names on it and a tree grew in front of it, splitting off into two branches. The names were Homer Jay Simpson and Marge Bouvier Simpson. Underneath it was inscribed:

"I'll love you for the rest of my life."

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.


End file.
